edward and bellas kids part 2
by lizziedizzy555
Summary: so this is part 2 of funny but i changed the name because it was stupid! lol anyway basically renesmee ( Nessie) is two years old and they are now expecting another child and bella is having trouble with having to tell her dad he does not even no about nessie yet!


Bella started to run and immediately she sped up because of the vampire power. she had surprised nessie in her arms. in two seconds they were in the cottage, that bella, edward and nessie lived in. esme had made another room for them. right now esme, rosalie and emmet, jasper and alice were all at the volturi explaining about nessie, they are staying there for a month. bella put nessie on the sofa, then went upstairs and went into her bedroom that she shared with edward, and put some makeup on, to make her look more living and not dead.

then she went back downstairs to where her daughter was trashing the house. smiling bella sped down the stairs vampire style.

she grabbed the suprised toddler, then chucked her up in the air, nessie laughed so much she got the hiccups.

bella tidied up the room then got a warm blanket and wrapped nessie up in it, got the vampire cuddley toy and gave it to her.

then she sang a lullaby to nessie that always got her to sleep

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

Silent night, holy night  
Shepherds quake at the sight  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia  
Christ, the Savior is born  
Christ, the Savior is born

Silent night, holy night  
All is calm, all is bright  
Round yon Virgin Mother and Child  
Holy Infant so tender and mild  
Sleep in heavenly peace  
Sleep in heavenly peace

nessie fell asleep right away, bella smiled and picked up the sleeping girl and ran out of the cottage she ran really fast and soon after using the vampire speed she found edward and jacob.

" bella I love you and I will always love you and I think the father of the second baby is me" jacob flashed his brown eyes at me.

" bella dont listen to him" edward said glaring at jacob.

bella sighed and cradled nessie and handed her to edward then looked at jacob.

" look jacob I dont like you that way so please" bella said.

" I dont care i still love you lots" jacob said. and he went off.

bella put her hand on her huge stomach, then looked in the dark night. she then turned and looked at her husband.

" Edward we have to go to italy" bella said.

edward stared at her in shock.

" we have to talk to the volturi about the new baby" bella explained.

" your safety is everything to me" edward said.

" edward i am a vampire now I can do anything" bella said and started running, in a second she was by a tree she climbed up the tree and beckoned edward to come.

edward chuckled and sighed a bit but eventually started running he flew up the tree with nessie in his arms.

he then pulled bella into a long passionate kiss.

when they had finished, bella fixed her red eyes at edward.

" edward i really want this baby so nessie has company" bella sighed.

" ok fine but what if the volturi harm nessie" edward said, looking at his beautiful vampire wife.

" as if if they even lift a finger I will hurt them" bella said threateningly.

edward nodded, then they jumped off the tree and landed safely on the ground then they flew back to the cottage.

bella and edward put nessie in her crib, then they went to the living room. bella pushed edward on the sofa with her vampire strength then collapsed on top of him and took his dick and held it then sucked it in her mouth.

then she slowly took her clothes off until she had nothing but her bra and knickers on.

edward held her bra while she still held his dick then edward pulled bella into a long passionate kiss, they still didnt stop for ages.

the next morning bella was whizzing around tidying up the place. edward took nessie out hunting for the three of them. meanwhile bella was trying to make herself look more human because her dad was coming round. bella had put loads of makeup on and contacts so she could explain to her dad. then her phone rang, it was alice.

" Alice did you have a bad vision" bella asked worriedly.

" No we were all wondering if you were alright because carlisle just arrived in italy" alice explained.

" ok anyway we are thinking of going to italy to explain to the volturi about the new baby" bella said.

" well it's not a great idea but be careful" alice said.

" I will be careful anyway I have to go because my dad is coming" bella said.

she ended the call then because she knew what they were going to say.

just then Edward came in holding nessie who was really crying.

bella sped over and glared at edward assuming he hurt nessie.

" edward mason cullen explain now" bella said.

edward laughed and kissed her on the lips and explained that nessie got a little afraid about the elks chasing her.

bella giggled and took nessie off edward and hugged her and calmed her down.

" now sweetheart it's ok those elk should should be afraid of us" bella explained.

then she went and drank some of the elk blood with edward and poured the leftover in a sippy cup for nessie, she loved elk blood the most but she sort of liked human food but she wouldn't mind.

then a letter flew in and bella picked it up...

It was from Aro!

bella gasped and clutched her stomach.

edward looked at her worriedly and went over to her and clutched her tightly.

" bella please tell me is it the baby" edward asked worriedly.

bella shook her head.

" look bella you do understand i love you so much if anything happened to you I would kill myself" edward said.

" It's not the baby the letter is from aro " bella panicked.

edward pulled her more close and kissed her forehead.

Bella kissed him back then read the letter:

Dearest Isabella, Edward, Renesmee, I have been informed that you are expecting another vampire child.

we are ever so pleased for you but if he or she is immortal then he or she shall be killed I am ever so sorry. however the child can live if it's not immortal, anyway when the baby is born show us him or her we would be delighted to meet your second child.

oh and we would like to see nessie, we havent seen her since she was just born!

kindest regards Aro

Bella looked at Edward in shock.

nessie was drinking the elk blood looking at her mum.

" Bella don't look at me like that it makes me worried" Edward said putting his arm round Bella.

nessie whined and put her hands up wanting to be picked up.

Edward laughed and picked her up. Bella grinned.

" now renesmee carlie Cullen" edward said in a serious voice. " we are going to be busy with the new baby"

Nessie looked sad and looked at bellas bump.

" Me dont like baby" Nessie said angrily.

" Nessie dont" edward said sternly.

" we are going to be happy the four of us soon" bella said, kissing her daughters forehead.

Nessie kissed her parents smiling.

bella and edward smiled. then bella turned to her husband.

" Edward love do you want to take nessie now?

edward nodded, then turned to his lovely wife.

" what will you be doing?

bella shrugged and pulled edward into a long kiss they didnt stop for two minutes then bella kissed nessie.

as soon as they were gone bella went up to the bathroom and put contacts in her eyes. they were a orangey colour now.

then she put a little make up on to seem less dead.

then she picked up her mobile and called charlies house that he now shared with sue clearwater.

he answered straight away he sounded like he was crying.

" bella?

" hi dad are you alright why are you crying" bella asked worried.

" it's just that I haven't heard from you" charlie said.

" oh charlie I love you and i have something to tell you" bella said taking a deep breath


End file.
